Rude
by Mizundaztood23
Summary: 'Is this noble for real' Ichigo thought with an inward roll of his eyes and said, "I said, I'm. Going. To. Propose. To. Rukia." He emphasized every word that he said with determination and passion, yet with clear annoyance because of the black haired noble's actions. (Two-shot)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey yow gals &amp; guys! This is my first attempt of an IchiRuki two-shot soo, yeah ENJOY! Set after the FB Arc_**

**_Insipired by the song: Rude by MAGIC!_**

**DISCLAIMER:**** _Bleach and the song is not mine.._**

* * *

_**Saturday morning jumped out of bed**_

_**And put on my best suit**_

_**Got in my car and raced like a jet**_

_**All the way to you**_

* * *

It was a fine Saturday morning at Karakura town; some people are still in bed, some people are off to work, and some are going for a walk, etc. It was **6:59 am**. The sun that had just came up from the horizon glinted its sunlight all over town, casting shadows and flashing to or through the glasses on houses or buildings. The wind breezed through the town and at exact **7 am **in one of the rooms of the Kurosaki household, an alarm clock blared out loudly. Kurosaki Ichigo jumped out of bed and then shut the blaring clock before rushing to the bathroom for a five-minute bath.

After that, Ichigo puts on his first best suit (white tee, skinny black denim jeans, and blue vans shoes) and he went down to make himself breakfast and because of the feet thumping loudly around the house; the youngest of the Kurosaki awoke. "Why are you up so early on a Saturday morning, Ichi-ni?" Yuzu asked when she got down to the dining table to see their brother eating his breakfast like a hungry wolf whose never been fed.

Ichigo glanced at Yuzu and gulped down half of the water in the glass before he said with a frown,"I gotta meet up with Byakuya at Urahara's." Ichigo stood up to deposit his plate and glass at the sink to wash them. A question mark appeared on Yuzu's head as she ask with curiosity, "Why so?" Yuzu sat on one of the chairs and propped her elbow at the table for her palm to meet her cheek as she waited for her brother's answer.

"We have something to talk about." Ichigo said and flicked his wet hands at the sink, finished with washing his utensils.

Yuzu grinned and tapped her free finger at the table."Is it something about Rukia-neechan?" Ichigo slightly slipped on a rug because of what Yuzu inquired, said girl gasped then exclaiming.

"It is!"

"What's going on here?" the two turned to Karin who just walked in, yawning.

Yuzu beamed at her sister."I think Ichi-ni is going to propose to Rukia-nee!"

"Really?" the sleepiness on Karin's face was gone and was replaced with excitement.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah~! Tell us, Ichigo, tell us! Hurry up-!"

The orange head teen threw a chair at his noisy father to shut up him. "You already know, you moron!"

"So?" the twins asked their older brother in unison. Ichigo looked at them, scratching the back of his head while looking at the floor.

He sighed, feeling his blood bubbling up his cheeks. "Yeah, I am going to propose to Rukia."

Isshin jumped in front of his son and tapped both of his pinkish cheeks. "Aww. Is my only son blushing?"

"Am not." grumbled Ichigo as he smacked his father's hand away.

"Otou-san, Ichi-ni is going to be late for their meeting because of you." Yuzu said, preparing their breakfast.

"All right," Isshin laid a hand on Ichigo's shoulder as tears started falling out of of his eyes. "Do your best, Ichigo, that damn Byakuya knows you're the one for her sister slash my soon to be daughter-in-law." Isshin said the last part in a serious yet hilarious way.

"Whatever." Ichigo said even though he believed what his goofy father said, the strawberry grabbed his stuff from his room before going down to his car and dashed like a jet.

* * *

_**Knocked on your door with heart in my hand**_

_**To ask you a question**_

_**'Cause I know that you're an old-fashioned man, yeah**_

* * *

Ichigo knocked on the front door of Urahara Shouten while forming a plan in mind on how to ask the 6th squad captain a or _the _question. He held a medium size chappy doll and a heart-shaped box (inside are bunny shaped chocolate and white cookies) that he bought last weekend and forgot to give it to his violet eyed girl. "My, my, Kurosaki-san, you sure are early." the owner of the store said, hiding his grin behind his white little fan and slid the door wider for the strawberry to come in.

"Shut up, Urahara-san."

Urahara lead Ichigo to the room where the emotionless noble is. "Good luck!" Urahara whispered to Ichigo before sliding the door shut. Ichigo quietly breathed in and out then sat down across from Byakuya, a table is only between them and also two cups of hot tea. The silence was deafening, Ichigo was scowling hard at the noble while said noble has his arms crossed and eyes closed.

Byakuya opened his eyes and looked at the cup of tea before grabbing it to have a sip, Ichigo roughly yet gently seized his cup and drank half of it. Grey eyes narrowed at the Substitute Shinigami with a look that says, 'Fool.' Because the shinigami-daiko can hide how badly his tongue was burning with a scowl. Byakuya gracefully placed down the cup and closed his eyes then crossed his arms again.

"Start talking, Kurosaki Ichigo, what did you want to talk about?" After a heavy silence, Byakuya finally spoke and opened his eyes to glare at the kozo across the table; grey orbs clashed with chocolate orbs.

The chocolate eyed teen clenched his jaw while he watched the grey eyed noble sipping on the cup of tea, Ichigo sighed inwardly. _'It's now or never..' _he thought. "I know you're an old-fashioned man but I don't give a shit about that so I'll cut to the chase, I'm going to propose to her." he said, almost not breathing.

"To whom?" Byakuya ask, wishing the name of his sister is not gonna come out of the strawberry's mouth.

Ichigo was about to sarcastically retort at Byakuya but thought otherwise. "To Rukia." he said properly.

The Kuchiki gracefully choked on his drink and set the cup down the table then composed himself before asking, "Come again?"

_'Is this noble for real?' _Ichigo thought with an inward roll of his eyes and said, "I said, I'm. Going. To. Propose. To. Rukia." He emphasized every word that he said with determination and passion, yet with clear annoyance because of the black haired noble's actions.

Byakuya gave Ichigo a cold glare."I'm not a retard, kozo, you don't need to emphasize it."

* * *

**_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?_**

**_Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know_**

**_You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die_**

**_Tough luck, my friend, but the answer is 'No'_**

* * *

Ichigo snorted. _'Well you sure act like one.' _The kozo's shoulders went up as a shrug, "So, can I have your sister for the rest of my life?" he asked.

_'Say yes, you stuck up ass noble, say yes! I need to know, damnit!' _Ichigo thought, anxiously.

"You'll never get my blessings 'til the day you die." Byakuya stated with seriousness.

_'Then let me kill myself now..'_

"The hell?" Ichigo yelled, slamming both hands on the table to push himself up a bit.

Byakuya sipped on his cup of tea again before saying, "Tough luck, kozo, but the answer is 'NO.'" he said, emphasizing the last word with a hint of arrogance in his stoic voice.

* * *

_**Why you gotta be so rude?**_

_**Don't you know I'm human too?**_

_**Why you gotta be so rude?**_

_**I'm gonna marry her anyway**_

* * *

"Why do you have to be so rude, Byakuya?" Ichigo questioned and sat down, annoyance showing up his face, clearly pissed off by this arrogant noble.

The 6th squad captain narrowed his eyes dangerously at the substitute shinigami. "Aren't you the rude one here, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Apparently, no."

Byakuya's left eye twitched a bit when he heard the answer, Ichigo inwardly grinned as he can see that the cold noble is losing his cool. "How arrogant of you, I'll definitely never give you my blessings."

_'Wait, so you do want to give me my blessings? Argh!'_

"You already said that, dumb- I mean, I'll marry her anyways." Ichigo said with confidence that made Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think Rukia will say 'yes?'" Byakuya inquired.

"Simple, she feels the same way and I know we're ready; we protect each other side by side, she has my back and I have hers. I'll save her when she's in trouble, everyone knows that and this, she'll do the same for me because we risk each other's lives to be with each other. To be with the ones we love. We have a bond that will never break because we are connected from the very beginning, even if our minds forget it we know that in our heart and soul we will remember each other and we will be joined together as always. Nothing can keep us apart, not even you nor anyone else in this world or in any other," Ichigo pauses not knowing where this was coming from, "And I'll marry Rukia, I'll marry that girl who keeps me alive even if she's the death of me; even if she has a way of annoying the shit out of me, I'll marry her anyway. I'll marry that girl who makes me smile and gives me a ray of light, no matter what you say I'll marry Rukia and we'll be a family. So, why you gotta be so rude Byakuya?"

* * *

_**Marry that girl**_

_**Marry her anyway**_

_**Marry that girl**_

_**Yeah, no matter what you say**_

_**Marry that girl**_

_**And we'll be a family**_

_**Why you gotta be so**_  
_**Rude**_

_**I hate to do this, you leave no choice**_

_**Can't live without her**_

* * *

Said man flared his reiatsu a bit and lowered it, Byakuya pinches the bridge of his nose before saying. "Fine..."

Ichigo's eyes widen and his lips twitched upwards. "Really-?" He stopped himself when Byakuya raised a hand.

"Let me finish."

Ichigo half frowned and smiled then listened attentively to every word that the noble is about to let out. "Later at the Kuchiki Mansion, there's a party, some members of the Four Noble Houses are attending. Noble men are going to find noble women to be their bride," Byakuya paused and Ichigo doesn't like the last part but Byakuya continued."Attend there, Kurosaki Ichigo, to prove if you are really worthy for my sister's hand or she will be married off to a noble."

_'It sounds to me like you want Rukia for me and not to some noble ass guy.' _

Byakuya sighed and spoke again. "I hate to do this but you leave me no choice, are you going or not Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Can't live without her, man, of course I'm going." Ichigo pitched a wide grin at the noble.

"Very well," the grey eyed Kuchiki stood up. "Be there at the sixth of the evening, I'll be seeing you." Byakuya said and opened a Senkaimon, before he can step in Ichigo called out his name so he turned to the kozo.

"I almost forgot," Ichigo said and stood up to hand Byakuya the chappy doll and heart-shaped box."It's for Rukia, I forgot to give them to her last weekend."

Byakuya nodded and stepped in the Senkaimon, Ichigo waited for the gate to close before he grinned in victory and pumped his fist. _'Yosh,' _He said in his mind as a picture of the little woman he love so much appears, _'Rukia.. you idiot.'_

"With that look in your eyes, I can tell you're thinking about Kuchiki." the strawberry's head turns aside to see the Goddess of Flash.

"Did you hear everything since I got here?" Ichigo raises an eyebrow when the blonde shop owner entered the room.

Urahara whipped his white fan in front of his mouth. "Why, we don't do such things Kurosaki-san."

"Tell that to the wall." scoffed Ichigo.

"So what are you going to wear?" Yoruichi asked, leaning her back on the wall.

Ichigo rubbed a finger on his right cheek and dumbly asked. "Erm... What should I wear?"

Urahara unwhipped his fan. "Try wearing swimming trunks."

"Start suggesting normally or I will punch you.."

The purple haired woman slapped her partner upside on the back of his head and put an arm on Urahara's head. "Wear a kimono, baka."

"Hell, how should I know." And after saying that, Ichigo received a hard chop on the head courtesy of the Goddess of Flash.

"Don't worry, Ichigo, we're here to help you." she asserted.

"Including us!" Yuzu, Karin, Isshin, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Ririn, Cloud, Nova, and Kon suddenly jumped out of nowhere.

"Ichigo, you traitor!" Kon cried.

"Hey, no-!" Ichigo yelled when his father suddenly bear hugged him. "Gah! Stupid goat chin, stop it!"

Poor Isshin laid on the ground after getting his son's feet on his face, Ririn poked Isshin's forehead. "Is he still alive?" she asked.

"Tch!" Ichigo clicked his tongue, "So where can I buy a kimono?"

"Obviously, in a store.." Isshin said, still laying on the ground but now on his back. A vein popped out of Ichigo and he snatched his cup of tea then splashed it at his father's face before heaving the cup at him, it hit Isshin square on the forehead.

"Don't worry, Ichigo, we got someone who can make hundreds in five minutes." Urahara said and a familiar Quincy strode in the room.

"Ishida?!" Ichigo exclaimed while pointing at his frenemy.

Ishida slapped Ichigo's hand away. "Don't point, Kurosaki, it's very rude and be grateful that I'm here to help your sorry ass." he said and pushed up his glasses that glinted by the light.

"I don't need help from some four-eyed sewing Quincy!"

"Don't worry, Kurosaki-kun, I'll help Ishida!" Inoue popped to Ishida's side.

Ichigo sighed and face palmed but then, he probably need some help at this; because he, admit it or not, he is quite a dummy on things like this. "Fine, fine." he said and he was suddenly being measured by Ishida for just one minute.

"What color do you want, Kurosaki?" Ishida ask, scribbling something on his notepad with a pen. The others on the background are preparing the things that are needed.

_'It would be better if Rukia and I were partners, I wonder what she would wear?' _Ichigo thought for a minute and an idea of working Ishida off his ass comes to his mind. "Make everything you think of, about twenty kimonos then we'll see if any of them is okay with me."

Ishida noded and flashed to another room as the others were in the same room with Ichigo, they all sensed a hollow. "I'll get it, I need some exercise." the strawberry said and stamped his Shinigami Badge to his chest then he popped out of his body.

"Wanna show Rukia-chan some abs-?!" Ichigo quickly cast something hard at Isshin before he flash step away with a red face.

_'Stupid old man!'_

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_Okay, I know I typed that this is going to be a one-shot but I think this should be a two-shot so there could me a funny cliffhanger for this first part xD! And because I'm still thinking of what should Ichigo and Rukia and the other characters wear for the party, suggestions are appreciated and review so I could know :)_**

**_Is the first part okay? I am sorry if there are any wrong grammars *bows apologetically* (_3_) _**

**_Pls. REVIEW so I could know your thoughts for my humble story LOL! Hope ya'll enjoyed, see ya' at the second part! :D_**

**_THIS IS ALREADY REVISED~!_**


	2. Chapter 2

"That seems okay."

"It looks good."

"Does any of you know what Rukia is going to wear?"

"What about an orange one to fit for his hair?"

"Um, hello?"

"Nah, you don't want a bright orange haired buffoon dressed in the same color with his hair."

"(vein popped)"

"Now he looks like a steaming carrot."

"ARE YOU ALL EVEN LISTENING?!"

The two older men tried not to laugh at the flaming Ichigo, he is now wearing a light blue haori and white kimono with blue outlines and hakama. For the last five hours, he's been in and out of the fitting room wearing the kimono that Ishida sewed and he still hasn't picked one. "Where the hell is Ishida?" Ichigo asked, looking around.

"I just sent Kuchiki-san's dress to Soul Society, and I made a match for you." they turned to the Quincy who stepped into the room.

"Then why'd you make these?"

"To stall."

"Why you..." Ichigo trailed off and caught the kimono for him that was thrown by Ishida, the strawberry observed it. It's a simple black kimono with white outlines and a black sash, there are faint drawings of a black sun with light orange tracing it on the kimono. "So this is like Rukia's?"

Ishida was fixing his things when he answered with the shook of his head. "No."

"But you said-" (-_-+)

"If you excuse me, Kurosaki, I need to run some errands. And you should get ready since you only have two hours left." And the Quincy disappeared before Ichigo could say a word, then he thinks of what he's gonna use to get to-

"WAIT, IS THE SENKAI READY?!" he shouted, making Kon and the other stuffed toy animals to fly away.

Urahara shut his fan and flicked it up and down. "No need to shout while asking, Kurosaki-san. You'll wake up-"

"WHO THE HELL IS SHOUTING IN THIS PEACEFUL AFTERNOON!?"

"You are, Yoruichi-san." Ichigo pointed at her and he received a fist to the head.

"I MEAN THE ONE BEFORE ME!"

The strawberry felt his neck almost snapped back because Yoruichi was shaking him by his front kimono. "G-gomen.. nasai." Ichigo stammered, his soul almost floating above him even if he was out of his body. The Goddess of Flash let the strawberry go and he fell to the floor, the former going back to the room she came out from.

"I told ya', you shouldn't shout while asking." Urahara said, popping a candy in his mouth.

"No shit.. you yellow fart." The dizzy teen wobbly said while trying to stand up straight. When he was suddenly carried by his shoulders from his giant friend. "C-chad! Wait, are you coming too?"

"No time, Ichigo. You should get ready." Said orange head was trying to speak but Chad already tossed him into a room with his kimono.

"Careful, Sado-kun! You might ruin the kimono Ishida-kun made." Inoue chided as she slid the door close.

_'They're much more worried about the kimono than me?'_

* * *

"Would you like to put on some make-up, Rukia-sama?"

The short black haired girl shook her head but stopped. "Maybe a little eye shadow and lip gloss."

"As you wish." The maid with brown hair that pulled back into a fishtail braid bowed, getting the requirements she needed for the two make-ups. She's wearing a plain mahogany kimono with a stripped red and beige obi and white fur scarf. After brushing lightly the eye shadow, she let Rukia put on the lip gloss so she could place a headpiece on Rukia. "Do you want to keep the hair in between of your eyes untouched?"

"Yes, please, Enna." She answered and sheathed the lip gloss before depositing it back in its place, her eyes shut since she always opened them whenever she's finished.

Enna gently combed a few front strands of Rukia's hair on each side of her face to the back. Securing the strands with a large snowflake crystal headpiece. She pinned little headpieces the same as on the back to each sides of the strands. "Rukia-sama, you're ready."

The violet eyed Kuchiki's eyes fluttered open, there was nothing to be surprised about. She still looks the same, from her perspective. But what made her gasped was the headpieces, they glistened at the touch of the light. "Did Nii-sama bought these? Rukia asked, still admiring the jewelry.

Enna shook her head. "It came with the kimono, Rukia-sama." And handed Rukia a letter. "It said to give it to you after you're done attending yourself before the party."

Rukia recognized the initials 'I.U.' as Enna excused herself out of the room. Rukia flatten the letter.

Kuchiki-san,

Your brother was the one who requested me to make certain people their kimonos. They already paid, don't worry, since they thought it was embarrassing not to. And he paid for yours, his, and Kurosaki's. Don't tell him that we stole those headpieces, which he should be giving those to you later but I'm sure his pockets are quite. He won't tell us the price when we found out last week, it's your honor to scold him. We shall meet later.

With privilege,

Ishida Uryuu

Rukia chuckled, folding the paper and hiding it in her things. Thinking that they're satisfaction was always full when they annoyed the hot-headed orange haired Substitute Shinigami. A knock on the door made her slid it open, revealing her brother. Byakuya was in a persian green kimono under a charcoal haori, a gold sash wrapped around his white hakama, black tabi socks and zori. Her tabi socks were white, her zori just beside the door. "You look beautiful, Rukia." Byakuya said, his soft face can only be shown to her.

She smiled. "I wish I could say the same toy you, Nii-sama." Rukia was in a white kimono with black outlines and patterns of first quarter moons outlined in violet wrapped in an orange obi, white tabi socks and zori.

He chuckled as a response and eyed the headpieces. "Where did you bought the headpiece?"

"I-ichigo was the one who bought, Ishida said that Ichigo was supposed to give it to me later but they stole it." Her hand went up to soothe the jewelry.

"Hmm, and by they, the leader of is none other than Kurosaki Isshin." Rukia giggled and Byakuya held out his arm to her, she took it with a bow after slipping on her zori. The two siblings made their way to the hall where the parties are held.

* * *

In the underground of the Urahara Shop, a fancy Senkaimon stood proudly a mile away from the ladder. It was like a giant frame except made with wood. "Aren't you coming too, Yoruichi-san?" Inoue Orihime asked, clad in a auburn kimono with swirling patterns in a sunglow color; a flowery tea rose obi, white tabi socks and zori, and a pink fur scarf.

The purple haired woman huffed, crossing her arms. "Of course! I need time to get ready, you know. Since we opened the Kuchiki Senkaimon with the help of Byakuya-bo, who's already ready!"

"You should know by know, Yoruichi-san, that Kuchikis are always punctual." Ishida beat Urahara from saying it. He's in a dark green haori over a lemon chiffon kimono, black sash, and white hakama. His tabi socks are light blue in his zori.

Chad nodded in a agreement, wrinkling his pumpkin colored kimono when he wore his tan haori. His feet slipped white tabi socks and zori. "Let's go, already! Who're we still waiting for?" Ichigo asked impatiently glancing around, wondering why he was the only one without a haori.

"Sure! Go right ahead and be lost in the Dangai, you querulous brat. Or do you want me to throw you right now?" Yoruichi snapped, since Urahara was focusing in the Senkaimon. The Head of the Kuchiki had already approved of it. When the inside of the frame revealed the corridor behind the front door of the Kuchiki Mansion, a lady came into view and bowed to them. She was wearing a white fur scarf, plain apricot kimono with a magenta obi.

"Just step right in and try not to land on your bottoms," Urahara stood up with a smile, "It's just like cutting your hand in water. A brief and short trip, private Senkaimons from high ranking Noble Families are much safer than the usual Senkaimon."

"Yosh!" Ichigo nodded and was about to stride in when he was heaved from the ground. "Waaah! Yo-yoruichi-san!"

"Since you were so peevish, why don't you jump in first to make sure it won't zap the rest of us!"

Before Ichigo could shunpo, he was already propelling to the gate. His yell was evaporated as he went through the gate like rock to water. When he felt the Reiryoku in the surroundings strengthen, he closed his eyes to picture what was on the other side of the gate. He used flash step to stand beside the lady but ended up knocking a shoji door down. "Kurosaki! That was unprofessional, could you have not landed gracefully?" Ishida mocked behind the annoyance, patting his kimono as he helped Inoue to step in with Chad.

"Lin!" The lady called and a girl that looked two years older than them emerged from a corridor.

"Yes, ma'am?" The girl was wrapped in a plain brown kimono, yellow obi, and white fur scar.

"Please lead the guests to the hall." The lady smiled at them, which they returned. Except Ichigo, who just nodded.

A minute or three later, they entered a large hall filled with kimono clothed people. Men with hakamas, women with white fur scarf. Making Ichigo wonder if he's the only men without a hakama. The tittle-tattle mixed with Heindenroslein reached their ears as the girl bowed to excuse herself, they expressed their gratitude and strode away to greet some of the Shinigamis they know that were invited. Leaving Ichigo standing like a duck with orange feathers. He glanced around for a sight of pale skin, petite height, black hair, and violet eyes. He forgot to ask Ishida what color she was wearing. Ichigo sighed and gently outstretched his reiatsu to feel hers. He felt his and hers pulsed at the same time, she already felt that he's here.

Looking determined, he set off to her location and felt Byakuya's reiastu beside Rukia's. When he caught sight of them, violet eyes seized his brown ones for a second. They were talking to two gentlemen. One with short red spiky hair that is pulled into a low ponytail was facing Rukia; he was in a white haori, scarlet kimono with a white sash, black hakama, white tabi socks and zori. The second one was facing Byakuya has spiky green hair with a streak of yellow on the left side of his bangs and a light pink sidecut in the back is visible on both sides of his head; his haori was a dark blue hawaiian print haori, brown kimono with black sash, white hakama, light blue tabi socks and zori.

When Ichigo was near, Byakuya cleared his throat and nodded at his direction. "Gentlemen, this is one of my guest and a dear friend to Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Ahhh~ the infamous Shinigami daiko?" The one with the green hair stepped to him. Ichigo just noticed that his eyes were closed and he wore a smile, which he saw even from a far. Piercings from his right ear and nose scintillated. "_Kuravisu_ desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu. This is my bodyguard and childhood friend, Ginti."

Clavis bowed briefly and held out a hand to Ichigo, who bowed for a second before taking his hand. "Nice to meet you too." He said and they let go, seizing violet eyes for a minute.

"Hey.." Rukia said with her eyes, which he returned.

Ichigo haven't had time to admire her because he was inquired by Clavis's bodyguard, who's an inch or three taller than him. "I heard you're strong. Are you going to be Rukia-sama's guard?"

He was astonished at the question for a second. "Why should I be? She can physically take care of herself better than me." _'She's not some damn delicate and fragile china doll that needs to be dusted every now and then to keep glistening.' _Ichigo thought with a frown.

Clavis had his eyebrows up when he answered and kept smiling as Ginti heaved a brow. They all turned to the ones who were calling Clavis and Ginti, two girls. One has the same height as Rukia was pulling the other that has same height as Ichigo, or maybe five inches lower. The petite one has braided aqua blue hair that is locked with a long green flower hair ornament from the top, her bright purple eyes smiled; she's wearing a long backless blood red dress with transparent high neck and matching stiletto, long formal white gloves and fur scarf, and medium sized yellow circular earrings that dangled as they halted.

"Nona-san and Chiyuki-san!"

"Domo." Chiyuki greeted. She has jet black hair, her bangs has a streak of white on the right, and dark purple eyes. Unlike Nona, who's wearing modern clothes, Chiyuki was wrapped in a grey kimono with cherry floral design like the lilac obi, black tabi socks and zori; her hair was in a high bun locked with indigo bun web headpiece.

"Nona, Chiyuki.." Rukia inclined her head, they did the same.

"Where's Mayu?" Ginti asked.

"With Decim." Nona smirked, the short red haired guy averted his frown.

"Is this your fiance, Rukia?" Chiyuki inquired, regarding Ichigo from head to toe. She smiled when she sensed his consciousness.

Rukia's jaw slacken, cheeks burning up. "N-no, Chiyuki. He's my boyfr- I mean, partner." She laughed nervously, looking at Ichigo the same he turned to her. They snapped away as their faces flashed red.

"Oh~ so soon to be fiance?" Clavis and Nona chuckled in unison, exchanging surprised looks. Byakuya cleared his throat, which Rukia and Ichigo didn't hear since they were busy with their thoughts and flushed faces, and the four companions sheepish smiled at him.

"Well! If you could excuse us, we're going to find our friends." Nona said and half turned away, "I would like to speak to you two again some time, especially you, Kurosaki Ichigo. Cheerio!"

"That's the Substitute Shinigami?" They heard Chiyuki asked Nona as they stepped away with Ginti and Clavis.

"Are they-?"

"Yeah, Nobles. Except Chiyuki, Mayu, and Ginti." Rukia elucidated to Ichigo. Sharing that Clavis, Nona, and Decim are from high-ranking Noble Families; while Chiyuki, Ginti, and Mayu were taken in by the families as servants but the three are treated as friends since they're all at the same age. Chiyuki as Decim's personal assistant, Ginti as Clavis's bodyguard, and Mayu as Nona's personal maid.

"They seem to be a nice bunch." Ichigo noted.

"Yeah, they are. And do you think Ginti is Renji's twin?" Rukia asked, making him snickered.

"I thought so too, wonder what'll happen when they see each other?" He glanced around, "Where is that red haired ape anyway?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo," the two turned to Byakuya. "Many noble men would like to meet my sister, do you mind?"

"Oh, no, I don't. Of fucking course, I do, Kuchiki Byakuya! I'm her partner!" Whoops. He said that loudly than he thought he would.

"You're not engaged to her, are you? So you have no right to chain her up like a pet." Byakuya retaliated with a glare.

"Nii-sama!"

"Well, you're just her brother and you don't have the right to boss her around." Everyone listening gasped at the retort of the orange haired Substitute Shinigami.

Rukia gasped. "Ichigo!"

_'You're seriously short tempered, Ichigo.' _Chad thought with a smile, watching with Inoue and Ishida.

* * *

_**Love me or hate me we will be boys**_  
_**Standing at that altar**_  
_**Or we will run away**_  
_**To another galaxy, you know**_  
_**You know she's in love with me**_  
_**She will go anywhere I go**_

* * *

"You've been together for three years. Surely, you can't expect a few Noble men to not want to meet her since you two are just a couple." Byakuya remained impassive but on the inside, he was laughing his ass off.

Ichigo stepped forward. "Love me or kill me 'cause you hate me, Byakuya. But we'll always be boys. And we'll be standing at that altar."

"Altar? What are you two squabbling about? _Seriously_, what?" Rukia couldn't help the frustration show, they're acting like children. Provoking each other after getting pissed off because of what the other said. Nii-sama isn't like this, especially at a party he organized for Nobles to have a casual talk and dinner.

"Never."

"Then we'll do Plan B: run away. To another country, another world." Ichigo lashed an arm to the side, "We'll take care of each other. And you know she's in love with me. She'll be anywhere I go."

He faced her when she uttered his name, just noticing the twinkling headpieces on her hair. "Ho-how did you-?"

"Ishida sent these with the kimono." She smiled.

"ISHIDA!"

"Don't yell, Kurosaki. Your dad was the one who stole it." Ishida popped out from the left with Inoue and Chad, the former clapping and smiling widely at them.

"Just like his father! Pointing fingers!" Isshin popped out from the right, so did Karin and Yuzu.

* * *

_**Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?**_

_**Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know**_  
_**You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die**_  
_**Tough luck, my friend, 'cause the answer's still 'No"**_

* * *

"I'll deal with you later, old man." Ichigo said with animosity.

"So hostile at your own father~." Isshin cried.

Ichigo turned back to Byakuya. "I'll ask you again, can I have your sister for the rest of my life?"

His name escaped her lips again in a whisper, her eyes widen and shimmered with strings of emotions. Rukia looked at the 28th Head of the Kuchiki Clan, wanting to hear his answer but expecting the two letters from the word 'nose.'

"And I'll say it again, you'll never get my blessing til the day you die. Because a human and a Shinigami cannot ever be." He declared, undiluted.

Rukia was about to lower her head in disappointment when Ichigo spoke. "Well guess what? I'm already dead, I already died."

"W-what?" Rukia asked as the murmuring from around them spread throughout the hall. Even Byakuya was shocked for a moment.

"The day I died was the day after you and Renji took Rukia back to Soul Society," Ichigo couldn't help the smirk at the noble's astonishment. "Doesn't that mean I already hypothetically got your blessing?"

The violet eyed Kuchiki was about to ask him when he threw her a look that they'll talk about it later. "It's true, Kuchiki and Kuchiki-san." They turned to the cheery voice. Urahara was wearing a purple haori designed with white roses, pale yellow kimono, red sash, black hakama and tabi socks then zori.

Yoruichi stole a glance at him, his hat on her head. "You know that was supposed to be funny if the situation was comical." She's in yellow kimono with purple outlines and swirly designs, a purple butter deigned obi, white tabi socks and zori.

Urahara smiled. "Kurosaki-san died from trying to regain his Shinigami powers."

"Why did he?" A bright blue eyed guy with white messy hair asked, Nona and the others were at his side. His clothes are the same as all the male guests; black haori, white kimono, black sash, blue hakama, white tabi socks and zori.

"Naze?" The yellow haired genius was about to do his habit of lowering his hat when he remembered it wasn't on his head. Though, he kept on the simper. "Because he owed his partner a debt... _that_ and he wanted to save her."

"Baka! I didn't want to save her... because I had to." Their friends breathed out a sigh in relief while the all the other guests disregarded their astonish faces.

Now, or should they think, finally, the two looked at each other. Everything seemed to blur and Byakuya had shunpo away from their sight, but maybe it was just their imaginations after their eyes attached. When he was a step away from her, Ichigo dropped one knee. Trying his best to shove down the blood attempting to boil from his neck and to his face. Ichigo stole a pack of air in and let it out. "You and I know that we're not alike with the usual couples around, we're still dense and young. But that's why I wanna have the rest of my life with you. To grow with each other side by side," He paused, still looking right through her eyes. "I don't care if the other Kuchikis, aside from Byakuya, think that I'm after your fortune. What kind of wacko goes after money if Kuchiki Rukia is beside him? Kuchiki Rukia.. that girl is one huge, despite her height- hit me later, please? Anyways, she's a massive structure of the words 'complicated', 'mess', and 'beautiful' all in one pile. I wouldn't be everything I needed and wanted to be without her. And I wanna ask her if she thinks and feel the same too."

They all (as in, all of them) took in a deep breath after Ichigo did, who stood up. Brushing his fingers on her face and on the headpiece. "You beat me up for my stupidity, I'll gladly receive your fist. I rather you plummet me to a pulp other than not having you. Since you already have my supposed to be present for my proposal, all I need- want- is your answer for my question. Will you waste the rest of your life with- oof! The hell did you punch me, ba-!"

His insult and anger fainted at the touch of her lips to his. Gasps echoed around before their friends cheered and exchanged hugs. Shouting out their happiness and enthusiasm about the two. But those noises dispersed when Ichigo shut his eyes to dance his lips with hers, enclosing his arms around her and deleting the space between them. The cherry flavor from Rukia's lip gloss stained his lips and erupted in their mouth. Rukia had her arms around his neck and kept tugging him down while he pulls her up, their bodies smashing into one. Which was cut in half by someone clearing their throat and their reiatsu striking the roof.

Ichigo and Rukia leaped away from each other, the former silently wiping the lip gloss of his lips with his head lowered as the latter composed herself. "Rukia..." They looked at Byakuya at the same time, "Your answer will also be the answer for your and his blessings."

They snapped to each other, eyes sparkling like stars which they pushed aside for her to answer. She went up to him and punch his chin, he howled in pain but before he could shout she gave him the answer. "Of course, you idiotic orange mop! I don't care if other thinks its wasting, I'll gladly spend if it's with you. That was for insulting my height and this.." Rukia kicked his shin, "For making me the reason of your death! What do you think Oji-sama and the girls will feel?! You're always such an insolent jerk, always using your ass as your brain, and a retarded carrot head-!"

"You talk too much, bitch." He swallowed her insults this time and backed away after a minute, satisfied at her dazed face. The lights suddenly went off as trumpets blared from the band, a spotlight zoomed on a guy about to sing on stage.

"We wanted to have a good time here, Kuchiki-sama. If you don't mind." Nona smiled, if she was nervous she wasn't showing it.

"No." Byakuya said and whispered to the couple that they'll discuss about their engagement tomorrow.

* * *

_**Everybody put your hands up **_  
_**saa flyin' tsubasa ni nare **_  
_**mitemitai na muchuu ni nareru kimi **_  
_**ima da seichouki shinsekai e**_

* * *

"So we're _really engaged_?" Rukia asked loudly over the music.

"We really, definitely are... soon-to-be Mrs. Kurosaki." Ichigo grinned, hugging her close to him. They embraced each other as spotlights skimmed wildly around the hall, the guests jumping and dancing with the beat. Ichigo and Rukia locked their eyes to each other and closed their vision so that every fiber of their attention are on their kiss.

"Hey, hey! Engagement then wedding first before honeymoon!" Renji yelled as they parted and exchanged a laugh with the pineapple head, who congratulated them before whisking away.

"Newly engaged!" They turned to Nona, who has her arm locked with Clavis. "See you again next Saturday?"

"For what?" Rukia asked.

Nona playfully rolled her eyes. "For the _real_ party of Noble Families."

"What?!"

"You mean-!?

"Yup!" Clavis chirped as Nona laughed, winking at them to wish them good luck and danced off with Clavis. Leaving the two gawking.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**UGH~ finally, right?! After, what, a year? Hehehehe! Oh my pringles! Who knew I was finally able to finish a story/fanfic?! Even if it was just a two-shot hahahaha! **_

_**THANKS FOR READING~ HOPING TO GET A REVIEW FROM YOU! AND THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO FOLLOWED/FAVED ME, THIS STORY, AND REVIEWED ON IT!**_

_**Check my other fanfics of IchiRuki plus a Harry Potter fanfic on my profile! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! *bow***_

_**Oh yeah, for those who don't know those new characters... they're from the anime Death Parade! I seriously recommend that show, it's awesome. It brought tears and made me cry my heart out hahaha!**_


End file.
